


Tears are filling up the glasses

by wilhelms



Category: The White Queen (TV), early tudors, history 15th century, the wars of the roses - Fandom
Genre: F/M, margaret and jasper are friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilhelms/pseuds/wilhelms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Tudor is born and with him something else is. Neverending friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears are filling up the glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I try to be as accurate as possible but there are going to be mistakes.   
> I am not a professional historian.   
> There have never been an evidence that there was something more between Jasper and Margaret than friendship and support. I think we have the tendency to overromaticise everything. 
> 
> I am not a native speaker and I type fast. Please forgive me for all my mistakes.

My Lord, the winter was so long that year. The winter was so cold, the feet of broad Welshmen were freezing, losing the ability to move. Jasper kept his mouth shut, it was February after all. He did not expect summer breeze. He was rushing to Pembroke. Immediately, the moment he had received the letter that the child was born, he jumped on his horse. Cold or not he had to be there. A child, such a child was giving bith another child. His heart was beating as he was reaching his home. His blood kept his warm. He did not mind the wind.   
As he arrived his face was red, his lips were blue but he wasn´t trembling. He put off his gloves as quickly as he could he rushed to the chambers of lady Richmond. "How is she?" he caught a nurse by her elbow, shaking her until he realized he might have been a bit too strong for such a lady. She seemed scared but at least he made her answer fast. "The lady is very young and very weak, she has lost lots of blood. " lots of blood... he repeated the words in his head. Lots of blood. Of course she was young. How was she supposed to bear and give birth to a child. He shook his head. "I have to see her." he insisted and protested against the wishes of the ladies in waiting. 

Jasper came in. 

The sheets covered in blood, women running around the bed. The nurse giving commands to the young girls. He was surprised by the hit of smell. Blood. Such a strong bloody smell. As if someone cut a pig. He turned his head but not for long. He came to her bed. The ladies said nothing this time as it was pointless. Obviously he knew what he wanted to do. She was awake. He did not expect that. She blinked and he put his hand on hers. "Meg" he touched her hand softly caressing it. She was so pale, so weak. He looked into her eyes and suddenly he felt like giving her a kiss. He leaned closer to her and kissed her forhead. She mumbled something and he did not understand but she felt calm. The ladies watched the scene in front of them, many of them smiled to themselves. What a brother, what a brother. 

He did not ask for the child however and stayed with Margaret until he was sure she fell asleep. "My Lord, would you like to see the child?" the nurse asked, quiet to not wake up Margaret. 

"Child?" he had almost forgotten about the ... child. "Of course" he smiled a little bit.   
She led the way to the wooden craddle. A baby in it was so small, the cheeks hardly chubby. Jasper could not help himself but laugh. What a funny little creature! He kneeled down to the craddle, putting his finger on his cheek. "A boy" the beautiful nurse said. He smiled at her, how pretty she was. Light skin, curves, milk and blood. He turned his head to the boy, still smiling. "Pretty little creature" he wanted to pick him up but he decided not to. The child needs a rest.   
Although he wished to be back home, he decided to spend his night by Margaret´s side. 

It was like this for days. Myvanvy came to help. She felt sorry for a little girl. Her and Jasper took care of little Margaret and Henry for over a week till they finally needed a rest themsevles. Pembroke was once again their home. Jasper refused to let Margaret of little Harri (as they all agreed to call a little baby, named after the King himself). For a long time Margaret was bedridden and although she was not used to gentleness, she soon realized that perhaps they really care about her. She could hardly move and her breasts were swallen. She didn´t know how to do anything. She was hardly a woman and her maternal feelings were strong but awkward. She was scared to hold Henry, she was scared she would drop such a little God´s creature and yet she was driven to him. Often she smiled watching him sleeping next to her. "Bebe, bebe" she said, caressing his cheek. She learned a welsh song Myvanvy has taught her and sung it often to him. She liked Myvanvy like her older sister. 

"they are growing fast" Jasper smiled, taking a hand of his own daughter Helen. laughing together. 

for once they were family

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I would be grateful to read any kind of your opinion. Criticism is welcome.


End file.
